


Let's have some fun.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, plussize!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Another rough night in a bar suddenly gets better, thanks to someone you never expected to care.





	Let's have some fun.

Sitting at the bar, alone once again, you downed your shot before taking another sip of your beer. Another night that started off great, but ended like this. You were starting to wonder if they would ever notice. They hadn’t even noticed you left the table. Neither of them did.

“What’s a _beautiful_ creature like you doing alone tonight?” You rolled your eyes as he sat next to you. You glanced at him, and he smiled. “Don’t roll your eyes at me when I’m here to answer your prayers.”

You sighed. “What prayers, Luci?”

“Dumb and Dumber.” He motioned back.

“What are you going to do, smite them? I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Fine, new approach.” He held up his hands with a smirk. “What happened?” You shook your head. “You don’t tell me, I’ll smite everyone in this room.” He could easily get in your mind and find out, but this was more fun. You sighed again and motioned for another shot and beer. Lucifer motioned for 2 of each. “You upset they’re getting it from someone else?”

You shook your head. “I’m use to that. I’m just tired of it in my face. I’m tired of being a part of the group until something trashy comes along, and then suddenly I’m invisible. Except to the trash.”

His eyes narrowed. “What’d they say?”

“What does it matter.” You finished off your beer as the bartender brought your drinks.

“It matters.” You turned and met the icy cold eyes that belonged to Nick, his vessel.

“Sam and Dean left the table to hit the head and grab more drinks. And of course they’re.. _civil_.. when the boys are around. But as soon as they were gone.. I was told I was creepy for still being at the table when the boys _obviously_ found something better. Especially considering I hadn’t been in any conversation for about 10 minutes. Like I said, trash comes, I’m invisible. Then it became about my looks, my size.” You motioned down. You were plus size, so what. You could keep up with the boys in a hunt despite it. “How maybe if I bothered to take care of myself..” You rolled your eyes. “Anyways. I left the table, Sam and Dean stood _two feet away_ from me at the bar to order drinks, didn’t even notice I was here. Ordered drinks for me, put them on the table like I was coming back and haven’t looked up from _them_ since. I don’t even think they noticed I’m not there.”

His eyes shifted from you as he turned and he looked back at the table. Your drinks still sitting in place, like you said, as if you had just stepped away. “How long ago?”

“‘Bout 45 minutes ago at this point, at least. I don’t know. I didn’t bother keeping track.” You turned to see what he was watching, and you saw Dean grin, stand up and say something to Sam before heading out with his arm around the girl he had been with half the night. He didn’t even look around for you before walking out. “Typical.” You scoffed and downed your shot. “You drinking that?”

“No.” He answered without turning.

“Good.” You grabbed his shot and downed that too.

You killed time talking to Lucifer. He was getting frustrated by your self deprecation. You sighed. “Look, hunt a couple months ago right? We needed bait, a girl, something like _that_.” You motioned towards the girl Sam was with. “So I figure since I’m the only girl in the group, I’m stuck with that shitty job. So I go out, get the works. Dress, shoes, make-up.. I suck at makeup so I figure, I’ll just hit a place, get my hair and makeup done. I liked the dress, and the shoes. They didn’t even give me a shot. I was about to show them, when Dean comes in saying he found a girl. I was never even considered for it.” You shrugged. “Then I see the girl that night, and I get it. Thin, tall, everything I’m not. Both boys leave with her, and I’m left behind. All she knows is two good looking brothers want to take her to some party. I’m not even invited for backup.” You gave him a sad smile and watched as his jaw flexed.

Hearing Sam chuckle, then a chair scrape back, you turn and watched as Sam got up, girl under his arm, and like Dean, walked out without even a glance for you. Pulling out your phone, you checked if you had missed a call or text from one of them wondering where you had gone. Nothing. “It’s nice to know if I was dead in an alley somewhere, I wouldn’t ruin their night..”

“Is it always like this?”

You shrugged. “Often enough.”

“What happens now?” He turned his blue eyes on you.

“I sit here and drink myself stupid until closing, and hope that by the time I make it back to the motel, who ever is fucking in the room I’m sleeping in is done. If not, I’m shit out of luck.”

“ _Seriously_?”

You nodded. “One of them will get a separate room. It’s rare they both do. I’ve just slept in the car a time or two. Sometimes I’m lucky and they go to the girls place.”

“Why don’t you leave with someone?”

“Show me someone interested, and I’ll consider it.” You downed your beer, finishing it.

“Come on.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you off the bar stool. Once outside, he snapped his fingers and you were in your motel room. You could hear Dean and … _whoever_ , through the wall.

“I really don’t want to be here right now, Luci.” You saw Sam’s figure walking past the window, and held your breath. He’d flip seeing you here with Lucifer. You’d finally have their attention, but it would just make the night worse. He continued past, and you heard the door for the room on the other side slam shut before something hit the wall. “Fucking _great_. Now I have to listen to _both_ of them?” You shot Lucifer a death glare. The best one you could muster.

He just grinned at you. “No, sweetheart. We’re going to make them listen to _you_.”  He stepped closer and started to lift your shirt, but you pulled it down and held it down.

“Please don’t..” You looked embarrassed. “I’m not-”

“That dress you were telling me about.. You got it?”

Blushing you nodded. “I keep telling myself I’ll return it, but..”

“Put it on.” His eyes darkened a bit. “Hair in a ponytail, nothing fancy. _Move_.” He spanked you after turning you towards the bathroom.

Blushing again, you grabbed your bag and headed to the bathroom. With everything on, you felt ridiculous as you put your hair up in a ponytail. “Can I _please_ just not wear this..”

“I want to see it. Get out here.”

Sighing, you stepped out. His back was to you as he waited patiently. “Well, here it is..” You stood awkwardly in the dress and heels. He turned, and stared at you. “Say something…” You were starting to get worried, scared. You yelped as he lifted you up and threw you on the bed.

Smiling as he moved over you, he nuzzled into your neck. “I wasn’t kidding when I called you beautiful.” You gasped as his cool fingers moved over your skin up your thighs, but left a trail of heat behind them. He grinned at the reaction as you arched into him. “I can do a whole lot more sweetheart.”

“Please.” You practically begged for it.

Waking up to talking outside the door, you groaned and rolled over. The door opened and you heard boots moving in. “ _You’re_ in here?” Your eyes shot open, and you quickly rolled over looking around, but sighed in relief to find yourself alone in bed.

“Yeah, _I’m_ in here.” You grumbled before laying back down. “Why so surprised? I do believe this is my room too.”

“I-” Dean looked around. “Where’s the lucky guy? Or _girl_?” He furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure which way you go… I honestly, thought it was Sammy in here. It usually is. But I saw him coming out of the other room..”

“ **He’s** gone.” You told them. “Not that either of you really care.”

“Why would you think that?” Sam asked as he moved for his bag to grab some clean clothes.

“When did I leave the bar last night?” You sat up, clutching the blanket to your chest, even though you were clothed under it, Lucifer must have put your dress and panties back on you before he left, you were still self conscious.

“Uh..” Dean furrowed his brow before looking at Sam. “I bought you drinks around..” He shrugged unsure of when that was. “I _think_ you left around then? Without saying a word to either of us, I was worr-”

“I was sitting at the bar, _asshole_. You were two feet away from me when you ordered them. _You_ left without a word. You _both_ did. I watched you. Neither of you looked for me, or even sent me a text. Neither of you even noticed I wasn’t sitting with you anymore. Hell, neither of you noticed I was for the last 15 minutes I _was_ sitting with you.”

You could see Sam felt bad. “Sorry, I figured you found someone.. Clearly you _did_.”

“I left _after_ you, Sam. I had no intention of bringing anyone back. I figured I’d be sleeping in the Impala again.”

“What do you mean, _again_?” Dean asked. “How often do you sleep in my car?”

“Whenever whoever has the room isn’t done by last call.”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Yep.” You got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Your need to pee overtaking your embarrassment of how you looked in the dress. Even though Luci had made you feel like the most beautiful thing God ever created, you still had insecurities when it came to everyone else.

Dean’s eyes went wide, and he smacked Sam in the stomach with the back of his hand and motioned to you before you shut the door and were out of sight. Stepping back out, both brothers were staring at you. “What?”

“You were _not_ wearing that last night. I’d fucking remember that.” Dean looked you up and down. “ _Jesus_.. When did you get that and why haven’t you worn it?” He licked his lips. The dress hugged every curve. Curves he had no idea you had been hiding under your clothes.

You watched him shift awkwardly before you answered. “Remember the case we needed bait for a while back? Well I kind of expected to get saddled with that job, so I went out and got what I needed.” You shrugged like it was nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Sam asked, trying to hide how he was looking at you.

“Well, I was _about to show you,_ when Dean came in saying he found someone. I would have worn if it I went along, but… You guys wanted me to stay behind.” You looked down almost sadly. “I figured you were too embarrassed to have me on your arm when you could have had her.”

“We ever make you feel that way?” Sam asked his eyes locking with yours when you looked up.

“More than you know.” You admitted.

He opened his mouth to apologize, when there was a knock on the door. Dean opened the door and saw a delivery guy. “Uh, delivery for..” He looked down at the clipboard. “Y/N Y/L/N”

“That’s me.” You moved over to him and he handed you a massive bouquet of roses. You smiled at them. He motioned with his finger to give him a second, as he put the clipboard down and picked up a package as well.

Sam took the roses to put on the table while you took the package. “Who’s it from Sammy?” Dean asked, curious, as he shut the door and you made your way to the table.

“No idea.” Sam put them on the table and pilfered through them. “No card.”

“Must have been a _hell_ of a night..” Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “I mean, it sounded like a good one from what I heard..” He had honestly thought it was Sam in the room last night. He didn’t hear names, but he heard enough of everything else. Hell, it had spurred on the girl like he couldn’t believe, which only made things more fun for him. “What’s in the box?”

You ripped off the brown plain wrapping, and grabbed a knife from Sam to cut the tape on the box. You smiled seeing another box inside, red, tied with a black lace ribbon. Pulling it out both boys stood at your side curious.

“How _fucking good_ are you in the sack?” Dean glanced up. “And why the fuck haven’t _I_ tried you?”

You shot him a look and elbowed him in the ribs. “Asshole.” You grumbled as you pulled the ribbon, undoing the bow. Pulling off the top, you looked inside seeing a folded piece of paper, and a lot of tissue paper. The brothers were curiously looking at each other while you read the note to yourself.

Biting your lip, you put the note down and started to move aside the tissue paper. The first thing you found was a red lace bra and panty set that had you blushing. “Fuck.” Dean groaned out when he looked down. That’s when he noticed the note, but Sam grabbed it up first.

“There’s more in there..” Sam mumbled as he skimmed the note quick. Then he froze and looked at you. “Are you- Is this from who I _think_ it is?”

You moved the next layer of tissue and blushed again finding sheer black lingerie, the panties that went with it had a string of pearls on the crotch. You felt your whole body heat up as Sam whistled his approval at that one. Dean was practically drooling.

“It is.” You smiled, finally answering Sam.

“Who, who’s it from!?” Dean demanded ripping the paper from Sam’s hands. “I’m going to have to buy this guy something fucking good for _this_.”

Moving the tissue paper again, you found a mens button up shirt that would hit mid thigh, and under the next layer was the final item. A band shirt that would just barely cover anything. Holding them up to yourself, you knew they were his. They weren’t just any shirts he bought, he’d worn them, you could smell him on them. It was his way of claiming you, and you knew it.

“Luci, what kinda fucking name is- _**No**_.” Dean looked at you. “No! No! It’s _not_ fucking happening. **No!** ”

“It **happened**.” You were biting your lip with a grin as you put the shirts down and started to undo your dress. You no longer felt self conscious, you felt like the most attractive woman in the world. You got out of the dress, and the boys stared at you as you took of your bra next, and put on the button up shirt. “And it’s _about_ to happen again.”

“No it’s fucking not!” Dean growled. “You are not fucking Lucifer, are you kidding me!?”

You slipped your panties off from under the shirt and kicked them aside. “You can’t stop me, Dean.”

Sam moved to stand next to Dean, as a show that he agreed. But at the same time, he’d never seen you look so confident in yourself. It was beautiful to behold. “Oh, I fucking can.” Dean ground out.

“No, you really can’t.” Came a familiar voice from behind them. You smiled at him as he pushed between the boys and made his way to you. “ _Nice choice_.”

“I thought you’d like me wearing something of yours more than something you bought.”

He groaned as his arms went around your waist and he pulled you to him. “You were right.”

“Get your fucking hands off her!” Dean spat.

Lucifer raised a hand, snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were gone. “ _What_ did you do?”

He had a playful twinkle in his eye. “Don’t worry, they aren’t too far. But it’ll take them a bit to get back here. Until then…” He grabbed your thighs and lift you up. “Let’s have some fun.”


End file.
